


Steve Looks up

by pajamyjams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame, Fix It, What Should Have Been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamyjams/pseuds/pajamyjams
Summary: I'm Shit at summarizing and making things sound any kinda good. This is what i think should have happened for Endgame. Steve using the stones and setting things right.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Steve Looks up

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly just T for naughty words.

Steve looks up and around the field. An hour ago it was just green grass and a few trees. Now that they'd pulled it off, the change was immediate. Life had returned to the empty field around the facility. They had paid a heavy cost. Losing Natasha, that hole could never be filled. She had made the ultimate sacrifice so everyone's lives could go back to normal. Whatever that is. But. He could feel it around him now. Energy and vibrance had returned thanks to her. They got the stones and Banner had used the gauntlet to will everyone else back. He'd forgotten just how much more than people the world had lost. He took a deep breath and let the smell of the gardens down the path fill him. He closed his eyes and listened. Chirps filled his ears as birds sang their songs. He could hear bees buzzing over the flowers. And then something else … from above… the whistle of artillery filled his ears.

Steve looks up at the ruins of the facility. Stark was standing over him. Holding his shield. “Lose this again and I’m keeping it” Thor was waiting by an opening in the debris watching. They met him there and there Steve saw him. He knows that it's a trap. All they can do is buy time, the world needs it. Scorched ozone fills his nostrils as Thor summons the storm. They move forward. The three of them work at Thanos’ guard. But they're not in rhythm, it’s been too long and that sword is too fast. Thanos is able to take them on and he shouldn't be. His timing is perfect as he blocks every incoming attack. He blocks Mjolnir with Stark. Steve sees an opening but it closes impossibly fast. He tries to block the counter and ends up in a pile of rubble. 

Steve looks up. Thor is down. Under Thanos. Pressing stormbreaker into Thor's chest. Only a matter of time. He reaches out scrambling to his feet. Then he feels it. The surge. Electricity flows through him. The hammer. Cracks against Thanos distracting him from killing his friend. In return Thanos gives Thor a boot to the face. Better than an ax in the chest though. In his hand the hammer is like the serum but tenfold. He feels lightning in his veins as he finally gets a good hit on Thanos. The shield and hammer work perfectly in tandem. One leaves his left as the other enters right allowing him to strike Thanos. Pressing his newfound advantage he calls lightning down on the enemy and sends a silent prayer his friends will rejoin the fight. Where even is Stark. He calls lightning, again hoping to finish the enemy. But Thanos rolls just fast enough. Steve's lost his advantage. Thanos finds one of his own. Raining blows down on Steve. The shield cracks… breaks. Steel shreds his thigh before Thanos rips it back away and knocks Steve back.

Steve looks up at the army across from him. He has to stand. He has to buy time. He's going to die but maybe someone else can finish the job. It's all the hope he has left to fight with. He breathes in. Smoke and the scent of his own blood fills his nose. Its taste fills his mouth. He must stand. So he does. He has to keep fighting. So he straps half the shield to his arm. It's the only tool he has left. He takes breath and strides forward. He hears too many enemy ships. Too many enemies. He hears a crackle. "Cap do you hear me?... Cap it's Sam do you hear me?" His breath catches. "On your left." He turns. T'Challa? Thank god. And Sam soars around him. Portals? A wizard? The Kid! "Yibambe!" The Wakandan army. And Asgardians? More wizards? It doesn't matter. There's a battle the world needs them to win.

Steve looks up across no man's land. "AVENGERS!!! … Assemble". He charges. They follow. The chaos of battle is always where Steve shined brightest. A shining star to follow and believe in. It doesn't matter if his leg can barely hold him, he can feel the surge from the hammer again. This fight needs to be won. And they have hope again. They're beating back the forces of Thanos. But the battle becomes a game of keep away. A clear objective: they need to get the stones away and put them back where they came from. All they have to do is buy Scott enough time. He sees Wanda take on Thanos alone, kid’s got some guts and some serious power. She keeps him at bay, no she’s beating The Titan. But Thanos calls in a barrage on his own forces moving toward his own goal no matter the cost. A willful opponent decimating the field of battle in hopes of shifting fate his own way. Then a shining light bursts through the sky. Danvers. She takes down the ship, keeps the gauntlet away from Thanos. But it won’t last.

Steve looks up around the battle, at the fallen soldiers. Thanos is making his way towards the glove. Gauntlet... whatever, he can't let him get to it. Not while it has the stones in it. But he's not fast enough, the six inch bloody hole in his leg is keeping him back. Danvers has his back though. And she’s awesomely powerful. Maybe she can beat Thanos and the gauntlet? If Steve can give her a window. He surges ahead, his leg burning under him. A trail of blood follows his haggard pace as Danvers holds her own against the most powerful being in the universe. But she won't win. Not even Captain Marvel can take on Thanos alone. He has to get there, he has to do something, but what can he do? Even with the hammer he never wielded the kind of power they need to put down The Titan. They’ll figure it out one of them will. Steve sets his head down and surges forward. 

Steve looks up and glimpses him. His gun blazing and his arm glinting in the setting sun. Bucky. Steve's let him die twice. Never a third. No matter what. He’s finally there ready to meet the Titan again. Thanos raises his hand. The pompous ass. Steve dives… and grabs. Snap. Nothing. The Mind stone is in Steve's hand. And a static pain fills bones, pins and needles but a hundred thousand fold. Thank god he learned to lift fruit off carts so he could eat. Who knew a little bit of theft would help save the world. Thanos leads with a gloved hand. Dodge and grab. He has the Time Stone. It feels like lightning is driving through his bones reminding him. He calls for the hammer. It collides with The Titan’s fist at the perfect moment. A jump and a grab and the Soul Stone is in his hands. And damn it burns but that can’t matter no time for pain. A lightning strike, a lunge, the Space Stone. Shit this is too much. This is really too much. He can barely hold on but he has too. He won't fail him again. This needs to end and faster than it’s going. Luck will run out. He has Reality. Only one more. He must hold on. So he does … for Bucky. One more just one more. They're begging to be used. And now Steve dodges at the last second dropping on the glove. He has Power. Nothing like this. He's never felt anything like this. Christ his whole body is on fire. Now or never. He can't fail Bucky and he can't let Nat die in vain. How? Thanos is approaching. Fast. It's about will right? No real way to use them. Just feel it. And being stubborn enough. Well Bucky always told him he was a stubborn little shit. Someone yells "I am inevitable!" He doesn't care. He holds the stones to his chest. And thinks about what needs to be done. He sets his jaw with effort pouring everything he has into the stones. He can feel everything, electricity coursing through him and he can feel his skin burning. "You don't have the strength to hold them let alone use them. You can't win, you'll die any second" The Titan gloats. Steve looks up at him and smiles his face already blackening under the rainbow of lightning coursing between him and the stones. He knows what's about to happen, he’s ready. Fuck you Thanos. "I can do this all day" his body blackens and he feels it. Peace.

Tony looks up and sees her. Her armor shining in the sunlight. The army of Thanos turns to dust around him. Looking across the field, The army of Thanos is turning to dust around them. Then he sees the kid dust falling around him but he’s staying put this time. Tony grins under his helmet. He got to see it through, he can go home. See Morgan grow up. Introduce her to Peter. He can stop.

Thor looks up and sees his people again. Landing around him coming to him. He smiles. He doesn’t need to lead them to be there for them. He looks over to Valkyrie and they share a nod. Their people will have peace. The families they protected half of will finally be reunited. This war has ended. They can build a new future.

Clint looks up, all the crazy that he’s been around? Nothing can top this. All he ever had was a bow and arrow. Somehow fate pulled him through two alien invasions and robot uprising. Laura’s never gonna let him leave the farm again. That’ll be good.

Bruce looks up at all the people around him. Cheering with him as an army of evil turns to dust. He looks at the heroes surrounding him. Treating him as one of their own. Not worried about the hulk. He won’t have to run anywhere ever again.

Bucky looks up and sees Him. Laying against a rock, He rushes over. Sam’s on his opposite side now. Steve’s breathing is shallow, ragged. It won’t be long now. A pile of stones and a hammer lay next him. The shield strapped to his left arm like it always was. By Sam where it should be. The only one of them almost as stubbornly good as Steve. Bucky knelt down and took Steve’s hand pulling it off the hammer. “It’s okay Steve… It’s the end of the line here. You just had to go out the most dramatic way possible huh?” He clutches Steve’s hand to his chest and looks down. His hair hiding his face.

Sam looks up at Barnes, watching the moment almost feels like an intruder. Steve’s face leans over to Bucky’s. Steve’s grip relaxes on the shield underneath him. Sam reaches over to close Steve’s eyes. “That has to be yours y’know … the shield” Bucky speaks again almost startling him. 

“You sure? doesn’t feel like it should be” Bucky nods in response, just pulling Steve’s hand higher and closer.

The Avengers look up and see the trio. The two great men on their knees next to their leader. The Captain had fallen. Earth’s first avenger, her first superhero had laid himself on the wire so the whole world could crawl over. Thor was the first to follow suit, and the Asgaurdians quick to follow his lead kneeling beside him. T’challa and the Wakandans next looking to the fallen hero. Ironman, Spider-man, Hulk, Clint, they all followed. One by one each avenger dropped to their knees. They had all fought hard but none had fought harder than the Captain. Steve Rogers, never a perfect soldier, simply a good man.

Steve looks up. He's wet? In a lake? No, too shallow his nose is dry. He looks over and sees a familiar set of red and blonde curls. "Did it work?" She asks cautiously hopeful. 

"We got the job done," he replies. "They're safe. The lot of them." He grins weight off his shoulders. "Guess it's over now huh?" He asks. 

Nodding with a wry smirk “Took you long enough old timer”

“You know what Romanoff…” he chuckles before leaning back and closing his eyes. It’s over now. He can rest


End file.
